


Early Mornings and Shitty Chocolate

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first of December and Kili wants his advent calendars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings and Shitty Chocolate

The sun had barely touched the horizon when Fíli was rudely awakened by an excitable mass of long limbs and messy dark hair landing on top of him; air was shoved from his lungs in a rush as his bladder protested the sudden extra weight pressing down on it.

“G‘way,” he slurred, shoving rather pathetically at the lump laying on him with sleep weakened muscles.

“Nooo! Wake up! It’s finally December!” the mass wriggled and tugged at the quilt till Fíli could glare blearily at it.

“It’s barely December,” Fíli grumbled, mentally cursing little brothers that had too much energy in the morning.

“Don’t be a Grinch,” Kíli grinned, pressing a kiss to the tip of Fíli’s nose when it wrinkled delightfully at his words.

“I’m not a Grinch, I just want to sleep,” freeing his arms from the quilt he wrapped them around his brother before rolling them over; it exposed him to the chilly morning air but it also had the desired effect of trapping Kíli beneath him.

“Fíli! Not fair!” Kíli whined trying to wriggle out of the confines of the quilt and his brother’s weight and arms.

“Nope,” Fíli said in response to Kíli’s wiggling, voice muffled as he snuggled into the quilt covered chest below him, “Sleep.”

“But I want my advent calendars.”

Peeking out from a curtain of messy blond hair, Fíli looked up at Kíli’s face, sighing rather exasperatedly at the pout currently gracing his lips.

“You’re a grown arse man, you can tough it out and wait another hour at least before opening your advent calendars.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Fíli interrupted as he rolled off of Kíli, “Now get under this cover before I freeze, and keep you icicle toes to yourself.”

“Spoilsport,” Kíli grumbled even as he wormed his way under the quilt and snuggled up against Fíli’s side, head resting on his shoulder as he traced patterns though Fíli’s chest hair.

“Maybe,” Fíli yawned, eyes already drifting shut again as Kíli’s teasing fingers sent warm tingles down his spine.

****

**_Exactly_ ** _one hour later_

 

“Fíli. Fíli wake up. Fíli it’s been an hour.”

Fíli groaned, eyes fluttering open as soft, warm lips pressed a kiss to his cheek before his name was called again.

“’m’wake,” he mumbled eyes falling shut again before shooting open at the sharp nip to his lower lip, “Ow!”

“Wake up, you said an hour,” Kíli glared at the sleepy blond before taking mercy and kissing the sting away.

“All this for some shitty chocolate,” Fíli grumbled.

“I _like_ that shitty chocolate, so where are they?”

“Top of the wardrobe,” Fíli waved a hand in the general direction of said wardrobe.

“You can reach up there?” Kíli quipped, earning himself another sleepy glare.

With a bright smile and quick kiss to Fíli’s fuzzy cheek, Kíli flung himself out of bed, much to the protests of his brother as he let the cold air under the quilt, and bounded over to the wardrobe. A veritable squeal of delight escaped him as he pulled down _four_ advent calendars.

“I didn’t know which one to choose,” Fíli explain through a yawn, propping himself up in the bed as Kíli came bounding back over.

“Oh, what order do I open them in?”

Fíli shrugged, “Shitty first, less shitty last?” he suggested.

It was with a childlike gleam in his eyes that Kíli spread the calendars out on the bed in front of him, “Right so, Disney princesses first, then Avengers, then Maltesers, then Dairy Milk. No, Dairy Milk _then_ Maltesers.”

Fíli smiled as his brother shuffled the calendars around before hunting for and tearing open the little doors with a ‘1’ on them, gleefully showing Fíli the little snowmen and toy soldier chocolates. He was such a big kid when it came to Christmas that Fíli couldn’t help but indulge him…well at least when he’d had enough sleep that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to write a fic a day for advent, that's 24/5 fics, so far I've all of 11 ideas. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated (either through comments or via [tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/))


End file.
